Puedo perderte intentando amarte
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Sonic solo quiere ver a Shadow feliz y hará todo lo que este bajo su poder para lograrlo a pesar de que las consecuencia sean negativas para él "Si el es feliz, yo tambien lo sere" Un Sonadow triste (mal Summary pero interesante historia) One short (con algunos extras...tal vez XD), contiene Shadouge


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA**

* * *

 _Puedo perderte intentando amarte_

* * *

El cielo se había oscurecido señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba, las gotas caían una a una convirtiéndose poco después en lluvia, varios mobians corrían hacia adentro de su hogar o algún lugar donde refugiarse, ajeno a esta situación un erizo de pelaje azul caminaba cabizbajo atravesando un pequeño parque de la ciudad, no quería ver a nadie ni que le vieran llorar pero al menos la lluvia ocultaría sus lágrimas, sin importarle que su cuerpo ya estaba por completo empapado se sentó en una banca, subiendo sus pies y abrazándose a ellos ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

_ Soy un tonto_ lloró susurrándose a sí mismo_ perdí su amistad...

 **Flash back**

Los dos erizos descansaban debajo de un árbol que les brindaba protección del sol incandescente y una pequeña brisa acariciaba sus suaves pelajes

_ Sha... dow... me...me gustas..._ susurró Sonic mientras abrazaba a Shadow con mucho cariño mientras este creía que seguía durmiendo

_¡¿Qué?!_ Shadow se levantó, aventando a Sonic aun lado_ ¿que quieres decir con eso?_ le grito violentamente

_ Yo...Yo_ el erizo bajo sus orejas de miedo por la reacción de Shadow_ me gustas...mucho_ volvió a repetir, después de todo ya no le servía mentir sobre eso

_ No..._ contesto Shadow dándole la espalda a Sonic_ No quiero volverte a ver

_ ¡Shadow!_ gritó Sonic abrazando a Shadow por la espalda_ no me pidas hacer eso... no me importa que no me corresponda...solo...al menos quiero ser tu amigo_ dijo rompiendo a llorar en la espalda del azabache

_ ¡Aléjate de mi!_ empujó a Sonic_ ¡me das asco!_ gruñó, expresando asco en su rostro_ nunca me imagine que el héroe de mobius fuese gay_ se burlo del azul, mientras este caia de rodillas al suelo

_ Sha...Shadow..._ estiró su mano hacia el azabache que se alejaba_ ¿por que...porque eres tan cruel?_ Sonic se quedo en el lugar llorando dejándose caer en el suave pasto.

 **Final del Flash back**

El erizo menor reflexionó sus sentimientos hacia al erizo, a pesar de lo cruel que Shadow había sido con él, aun lo amaba y si en verdad el destino no quería que ellos estuvieran juntos, al menos se encargaría de que su azabache fuese feliz...

Limpiando sus lágrimas sacó una esmeralda Chaos de sus púas...

_ Espero que esto funcione..._ Sonic mostró una sonrisa triste_ este será mi primer y ultimo regalo_ susurró, sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer esto, tal vez esto lo llevaría a que nadie le reconociese en su tiempo... pero aun así no vaciló, levantó la esmeralda Chaos roja_ ¡CHAOS...CONTROL!_ gritó antes de desaparecer en una luz roja.

* * *

Sonic abrió los ojos encontrándose en pasillos hechos completamente de metal, los científicos que caminaba por esos pasillos se detuvieron a ver la criatura que estaba adelante de ellos.

_ ¿Funciono?..._ susurró el erizo mirando alrededor y a los científicos_ es ARK...supongo_ despues de unos segundos salió disparado buscando a la persona que más amaba Shadow...

_ Maria..._ dijo el azul mientras se detenia y miraba a una niña rubia de unos hermosos ojos azules, Sonic dio gracias a su gran curiosidad puesto que así pudo conocer el accidente el cual había hecho cambiar a Shadow hace 50 años

_ Hola amiguito_ se acercó la niña_¿quién eres? nunca te había visto_ preguntó alegremente acariciando la cabeza del erizo azul

_ Solo un visitante_ dijo para al poco tiempo estornudar

_¡Oh, Estas empapado! Vas agarrar un resfriado_ María agarró su abrazo llevándolo a la habitación donde estaba el profesor Gerald Robotnik_ ¡Abuelito!

_ María...¿Qué haces aquí?_ el científico miró al erizo azul que temblaba de frío por causa de su pelaje empapado

_ ¿Donde dejo esto?_ preguntó Shadow del pasado el cual cargaba unas cajas que le tapaban el rostro

_ Shadow..._ Sonic bajó las orejas al recordar el rechazo a su declaración

_ ¿Estas bien?...te ves un poco mal_ María se agachó para ver el rostro de Sonic

_ Shadow...podrías llevar a este erizo a secar...o si no se enfermará_ miró al erizo azul un poco sospechoso, no entendía de donde había salido

_ ¿Erizo?..._ preguntó Shadow mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo y mirando a Sonic_ pensé que era el ultimo proyecto del doctor

_Yo no soy ningun proyecto_ gruñó Sonic desviando la mirada_ solo estoy un poco perdido_ mintió Sonic, aunque obviamente Gerald sabia que estaba mintiendo

_ vale, no te enojes_ sonrió el azabache_ sígueme_ Sonic lo siguió y observó lo feliz que se veía, él deseaba haber podido hacer el Shadow de su tiempo sonreír igual que su yo pasado, el oji-esmeralda suspiró tristemente mientras lágrimas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos

_ Hey...¿te sientes bien?_ ladeo la cabeza el azabache mientras se detenia

_ Si... no pasa nada_ levanto sus dedo pulgar mientras trataba de mostrar una sonrisa

Shadow se encogió de hombros reanudando su caminata, lo llevó a su habitación, señalando que se sentara en la cama que estaba alado de un pequeño buró el cual tenia un cuadro donde Shadow y María estaban juntos, la misma foto que se había encontrado el día que andaba curioseando para saber un poco más de Shadow

_ Que linda foto_ mencionó Sonic mientras tomaba en sus manos el portarretratos

_ Mmm...si jejeje...ese día fue bastante divertido...estuvimos haciéndole bromas al profesor todo el dia_ se carcajeo Shadow a recordar esos momentos, de un pequeño ropero sacó unas tuallas_ toma_ se las ofreció

_ Muchas gracias_ Sonic hizo una mueca agarrando la toalla que Shadow le ofreció, después de eso Sonic se quedó callado durante el resto del día mirando a la nada, María y Shadow se preocuparon por su nuevo inquilino el cual aun no sabían su nombre, puesto que Sonic se negaba a dársela.

_ ¡Hey azul!_ intentó llamar su atención, el solo movió sus orejas como signo de que le estaba prestando atención_ es hora de dormir...amm no hay camas extras pero puedes dormir en mi cama, yo sacare una colchoneta para dormir

_ No gracias..._ respondió Sonic indiferente...no quería volver a expresar sus sentimientos de nuevo al azabache y que le rechace cruelmente, él se encongio ante ese pensamiento_ no te preocupes por mi...es tu cama...duerme en ella_ sonrió mientras se levantaba, saliendo de la habitación...era mejor estar alejado de él...quien sabe que más cambios habría en el futuro si se involucrara más de lo indebido...solo quería detener el suceso de la muerte de María...nada más...

* * *

Sonic en vez de dormir se puso a explorar el ARK aprendiendo todos los caminos y posibles salidas de escape, hasta que se encontró en una sala con cápsulas de escape...había cuatro, el erizo sonrio_ es perfecto...

_ ¿Qué es perfecto?_ preguntó el profesor mirando a Sonic con rostro sospechoso

_ Nada... solo estaba perdido...otra vez..._ se encogió de hombros

_No creas que soy tonto erizo...¿Como llegaste a este lugar?_ el erizo no respondió, solo tenia las orejas aplastadas en su cráneo...Gerald suspiro_al menos contéstame esto...¿Qué planeas hacer?

_nada..._ respondió con un gruñido

_Te preocupa algo entonces...en este día no has dejado de estar alerta_ Gerald masajeo su bigote, observando con cautela al erizo azul

_ solo quiero impedir algo_ susurró el erizo

_ ¿Qué planeas impedir?_ se agachó a la altura de la pequeña criatura

_ Una tragedia..._ y con eso escapó de allí dejando confundido a Gerald

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente el humor de Sonic había cambiado radicalmente de una alegre a uno muy deprimente, sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño, aparte de dolor corporal por culpa de dormir en lugares muy incómodos, en ese lapso Shadow intentaba acercarsele preocupado por él, pero a cambio el azul le gruñía y salia corriendo a esconderse.

Un día Shadow y María buscaba desesperadamente al erizo azul, puesto que había desaparecido durante tres días y no había por ende, comido nada...

_ ¿Dónde esta esa bola de pelos azul?_ gruñó mirando por todos lados

_ Oh Shadow... el pequeño me está preocupando...nunca vi a alguien ser tan deprimente_ comentó María mientras tomaba de la mano a Shadow

_ Es verdad no le he visto sonreír en ningún momento...y si lo hace no es una sonrisa verdadera...me gustaría saber que es lo que le molesta

_ ¿Y si le pasó algo?_ María empezó a entrar en pánico_ este lugar tiene lugares peligrosos

_¡Es verdad!...hay que encontrarlo_ cerro la mano en un puño

_ ¡Si, vamos!_ dijo decidida, pero antes de que pudieran iniciar la búsqueda una explosión sonó detrás del ARK alarmando a todo el personal, junto con Sonic...que yacía dormido en uno de los canales de ventilación cerca de la sala donde estaba las capsulas de escape.

_ ¡Ya es la hora!_ exclamó mientras salia por una rendija de ventilación_ es hora de buscar a esos dos..._ Sonic olfateo sus alrededores para encontrar la esencia de Maria y Shadow... cuando estuvo seguro de encontrar el olor salio disparado.

_¡Maria!_ Gerald gritó a María la cual venia hacia él junto con Shadow_ mi niña...tenemos que salir de aquí...vamos!_ tomó la mano de su nieta dirigiéndose a la sala de escape

_ Abuelito...¿Qué está pasando?_ el miedo presente en su rostro mientras más explosiones se escuchaban, aumentando los gritos del personal

_ Están cerca..._ mencionó Gerald al escuchar disparos_ ¡corran!

_ Profesor...¿qué pasara con todo su trabajo?_ preguntó Shadow no dejando de correr

_ ¡Deténganse ahí!_ unos soldados se interpusieron en su camino_ ¡denos al provecto sombra!_ Los tres estaban atrapados sin poder huir, antes de que los soldados usaran sus armas un spindash los derribo por detrás

_ No tan rápido..._gruñó Sonic hacia los soldados caidos_ ahora muévanse_ se dirigió a Gerald, María y a Shadow

_ ¡Gracias azul!_ sonrío el azabache, María asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole también

_ No me agradezcan hasta que estén verdaderamente a salvo_ susurró

Los cuatro se apresuraron para llegar a la sala de escape, Sonic era el encargado de derribar a cualquier soldado que se interpusieran mientras que Shadow cuidaba a María, cuando llegaron al lugar Gerald cerró la puerta mientras que activaba las cápsulas de escape, metiendo primero a su nieta María.

_ ¡Pero abuelito!_ María temblaba de miedo

_ Todo saldrá bien_ le calmo Gerald

_ No te preocupes María... nosotros te protegeremos

_ ¿Pueden apurarse? Ya no hay tiempo_ Gritó Sonic al escuchar golpes en la puerta_ ¡Pero que lentos!_ Sonic gruñó empujando a Gerald a una cápsula y a Shadow también.

_¿Qué haces?_ preguntó alarmado a Sonic

_ ¡Salvando sus vidas!_ jaló una palanca que creyó él, que era para expulsar las cápsulas...y en efecto...el conteo regresivo se activó, sin embargo la puerta se habrió revelando a dos soldados, uno apuntaba con su pistola. Al ver que los tres estaba en una cápsula gritó

_ ¡Rompan ese vidrio...sáquenlos de allí!...¡No dejen que escape!

_ ¡Oh no...no lo aras!_ se lanzó contra ellos_ ¡No dejare que arruinen su futuro!_ uno de los soldados alarmado disparó a quema ropa...Sonic no pudo esquivarlo tan rápido y la bala le atravesó en un costado de su abdomen cayendo al piso mientras se retorcía de dolor

_ ¡AZUL!_ gritó Shadow tratando de romper el vidrio de la cápsula, el conteo estaba llegando a su final

_ No...no te...preocupes...por mi_ se levantó con dificultad, haciendo un spindash esquivaba todas las balas golpeando, en el proceso, derribó a los dos soldados

La cuenta había llegado, las puertas se abrieron y las cápsulas salían una por una, lo último que vio Shadow fue la espalda del azul.

_ ¡AZUL!_ Shadow gritó aun más fuerte, no entendía como un erizo que no conoció ni por un mes, se había sacrificado por él

Sonic al ver que por fin había cumplido su misión, sacó la esmeralda de sus púas para poder regresar a su tiempo

_¡CHAOS CONTROL!_ gritó levantando la esmeralda, pero antes de desaparecer en la luz cegadora uno de los soldados pudo pararse y dispararle... la bala se incrustó en uno de sus pulmones_ ¡Haaaaaaa!_ grito de dolor antes de desaparecer.

* * *

_ Tiempo actual_

Sonic apareció en el patio de su casa , con las pocas fuerzas que tenía por la culpa de usar la Esmeralda chaos y las heridas graves se dirigió a la puerta de su casa estaba todo oscuro pues la noche no tenia ninguna estrella que iluminara el cielo, abrió la puerta y se adentró al edificio apoyándose en la paredes, quiso gritar para llamar a Tails pero no tenia fuerzas suficiente y le costaba un poco poder respirar...su olfato capto el aroma de comida recién preparada "tal vez esté en el comedor" pensó Sonic dirigiéndose a ese lugar...pero lo que vio lo hizo quedarse en shock; En el comedor estaba Shadow comiendo alegremente, a lado de el Rouge de Bat se encontraba recostada en su hombro, mientras dos pequeños erizos con características de murciélago platicaban interactivamente con Sombra, al parecer eran sus hijos...

Sonic dio pasos hacia atrás tratando de salir de allí, el ruido causado por sus pasos y su respiración alertó al azabache que se levantó del comedor y corrió para ver que era encontrándose con el erizo azul, pensando que era un ladrón que intentaba huir, lo pateo por detrás estrellándolo contra la puerta de la entrada rompiéndola, el erizo no pudo gritar pues la sangre que comenzó a salir por su boca se lo impedía, de sus ojos esmeraldas empezaron a brotar espesas lágrimas, Rouge alcanzó a Shadow para ver que pasaba, viendo al erizo azul tirado en el suelo.

_ Muy bien pequeño ladrón_ gruñó Shadow acercándose al erizo azul y levantándolo por el cuello emparejándolo a su estatura y ver su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer el rostro de Sonic

_¿Azul?...imposible...eso fue hace 50 años_ el rostro era el mismo, su expresión deprimente, sus ojos lleno de ojeras, pero lo que más lo alarmó fue la gran cantidad de sangre que salia por la boca del erizo azul

_ ¡Shadow detente!_ gritó Rouge_ el pobre está herido gravemente

_¿he?_ Shadow bajó la mirada y en efecto tenia dos heridas de bala...una en su costado y la otra en donde se ubicaba un pulmón, de inmediato lo soltó dejándolo caer.

_¡ Gah!_ Sonic intentó pararse...quería salir de allí...esto era mucho para él, Shadow ayudó a que se parara pero abofeteo la mano de Shadow fuera de él, le dio una mirada triste mientras sonreía de la misma manera_ i'm sorry..._ agarró un poco de su sangre y se la hecho a los ojos de Shadow cegándolo aunque sea por unos minutos, saliendo corriendo todo lo que podía

_ ¿Dónde se fue?_ se tallaba los ojos_ ¡que asco esto arde!

_Deja traigo agua_ dijo Rouge mientras traía una baso con agua, de inmediato se la hecho a los ojos del azabache, Shadow se talló los ojos un poco más hasta que recuperó la vista

_ ¿Ahora dónde se fue?, si no se atiende esas heridas..._ Shadow guardó cilension...temiendo lo peor_ Rouge...quédate con los niños tengo que ir a buscarlo

_ Esta bien...estaré esperando... pero si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme cariño

_ Ok!_ y dicho esto salió patinando a todo lo que da

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque Sonic no paraba de llorar, sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar, y lo había aceptado, pero por alguna razón su corazón se sentía aun más lastimado, Shadow se veía feliz con Rouge...entonces por que él no se sentía feliz, había podido arreglar el pasado de Shadow para que fuese feliz...eso era ahora lo único que le debía importar, se derrumbo en un árbol escondiéndose en un hueco, se encogió abrazando sus piernas

_Shads...me alegro que estés con alguien que te quiere y te puede dar todo lo que no puedo darte...eso me hace feliz...muy feliz_ se mentía a sí mismo, tratando de sonreír,acción que no podía hacer, apoyo su frente en sus rodillas cerrando los ojos que ahora estaban nublados por culpa de sus lágrimas.

Cada vez su respiración se hacia más difícil_ Shads...te deseo lo mejor_ susurró antes de dejar de respirar para siempre.

* * *

Shadow aun no lo podía encontrar, estaba apunto de rendirse hasta que tropezó con una rama de árbol cayendo de bruces al suelo.

_¡Maldita rama!_ una de sus manos sintió algo húmedo bajo de ellos, alzo su manos para ver que era la sustancia, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que era sangre, siguió la sangre encontrándose el cuerpo sin vida del erizo azul_ ¡No puede ser!_ sacó con cuidado el cuerpo inerte del agujero del árbol, poniendo con cuidado el cuerpo de Sonic en el suelo, puso sus dedos en el cuello cobalto en busca de pulso, pero no había nada, Shadow, bajó sus orejas al contemplar por completo el cuerpo del azul, estaba bastante demacrado y el rostro mostraba una gran tristeza

_Pobre chico..._ se dijo así mismo, sacó su telefoneo celular marcando a Rouge_ Rouge... necesito tu ayuda...

_¿Qué sucedió con el chico?_ pregunto Rouge preocupada_ ¿está bien?

_Llegue demasiado tarde..._ Shadow dejo de hablar por unos segundos_ necesito tu ayuda para buscar a su familiares y darle un entierro

* * *

 **Espero no quieran matarme por este fic Sonadow triste DX...lo siento...estuve deprimido y sumando el hecho que estuve escuchando musica de vocaloid corta venas (?) salió esto... tengo pensado publicar otro final alternativo de este fic...no lo se XD, dejen sus Review ...los esperare con ansias y pues nada, nos vemos en otro fic jejejeje SEE YA!**


End file.
